Joule
Joule is an energy based hero and a variant of the super monkey that appears in Bloons Tower Defense: You Have Got To Be Kidding Me. Base Tower Joule hovers over wherever he is placed high enough so that he is amphibious but low enough to occupy the space and be hindered by obstacles. He attacks by charging a 2 popping power ball of plasma every 60 frames and can hold up to 3 charges which will all be released at once if a bloon enters its 0/0/0 ninja monkey radius. Plasma can pop frozen and metal but not purple bloons. Joule can not see camo bloons. Cost: $950 Upgrades Overview # Joule uses his energy to melt through the bloons. # Joule now creates an energy shield that stretches the length of his radius and pop 1 layer of all bloons that pass through it. However, it only has 1 popping power and flickers for 20 frames before resetting its pop limit once its reached. While flickering, bloons can pass through unharmed. Can pop frozen and metal, but not purple and ignores camo. # Unlocks “Power Surge” ability. # The energy shield now has 3 popping power instead of 1. # Joule can now hold up to 5 plasma balls at once. # Plasma balls now have 4 popping power. # The energy shield now only flickers for 15 frames. # Joule can now detect and pop camo bloons with both attacks. # The energy shield removes fortified status from bloons. # Unlocks “Supercell” ability. # Each plasma ball charges 5 frames faster than the previous one. This resets when plasma balls are fired. # Energy shields only flicker for 10 frames. # Plasma balls bounce from bloon to bloon. # The energy shield now pops 2 layers of bloon instead of 1. # When fired, each plasma ball will have +1 pierce for every plasma ball that Joule was holding. # The first plasma ball only takes 45 frames to charge. # The energy shield now has 15 popping power. # “Power Surge” now fires eight balls of plasma at a time instead of five. # The energy shield now has infinite popping power and never flickers. # While “Supercell” is active, the energy shield will release 2/0/0 druid lightning each time a bloon touches it though with a minimum interval of 5 frames. Additionally, while “Supercell” is active, plasma balls are replaced with lightning balls that stun bloons for 60 frames. Activated Abilities # Power Surge - For ten seconds, Joule charges and fires five plasma balls at once instead of charging just one. # Supercell - For ten seconds, the plasma ball attack range is doubled, the energy shield size is doubled, and the energy shield pops 1 extra layer of all bloons that touch it. Appearance * Level 1 - A monkey wearing a similar outfit to a super monkey except the suit is red with a yellow cape and the dart symbol is replaced with a silver vest. The balls of plasma are orange plasma balls and orbit Joule when not in use. Finally, if placed above water, he floats close enough to create ripples in the water. * Level 2 - There is now a light blue domed transparent energy shield around the energy monkey’s attack radius. While flickering, it will turn clear. * Levels 3-4 - The silver vest has a black round core on the front strap. When Power Surge is active, the core will glow orange instead of being black and up to five plasma balls can orbit Joule. * Levels 5-7 - Up to five plasma balls can orbit Joule instead of just three even without the ability. * Levels 8-9 - Joule is now wearing red goggles. * Level 10-12 - The energy shield is now translucent orange while active and the vest now has orange energy lines going down the straps. While Supercell is active, the shield expands and electricity arcs from Joule. * Levels 13-17 - The suit’s main color is now green instead of red and so are Joules goggles. Additionally, the energy shield is yellow while active, the plasma balls are yellow, and the energy lines are yellow. During Power Surge, the core of the vest glows yellow instead of orange. * Levels 18-19 - While Power Surge is active, up to eight plasma balls can orbit Joule instead of just five. * Level 20 - The suit’s primary color is now white along with Joule’s goggles and the vest is now black. Additionally, both sleeves and his cape have a black motor symbol on them. Furthermore, Joule is almost always arcing electricity on his body. While Supercell is active, the plasma balls and the energy shield arc with white electricity. Quotes When placed * “I’ll stop the bloon incursion.” * “Pop more bloons. Got it.” When Selected * “Yes?” * “I’m on it.” * “You can count on me.” * “I’ll fry the bloons.” * “What now?” * “I’ll take care of it.” * “I’m going to have to ask you to stop now.” (when annoyed). * “I meant to say demand. Stop now.” (when very annoyed). When Levelling up * “Hehe.” * “I love it.” * “I feel the power.” * “keep it coming.” * “Now this, I enjoy.” * “I feel slightly stronger than before.” * “This is a rush.” * “I feel great right now.” * “I’m ready to vaporize them all if I have to.” (When reaching level 20). When a MOAB class bloon appears * “We’ve got a MOAB.” (When a MOAB appears) * “Here comes a BFB.” (When a BFB appears) * “A ZOMG. I hate ZOMGs.” (When a ZOMG appears) * “A DDT’s trying to break through.” (When a DDT appears) * “Oh no, its a BAD.” (When a BAD appears) When popping a MOAB class bloon * “I did it, I really did it.” * “I got one!” When activating an ability * “I feel a power surge.” (Power Surge ability). * “I’ve got you now.” (Power Surge ability). * “Not so fast.” (Supercell ability) * “I’ve got you right where I want you.” (Supercell ability). When a bloon escapes * “Dang it!” * “I blame the purple bloons.” Trivia * Joule’s name is a reference the SI measurement of force done by energy. * The main reason Joule is amphibious is due to the importance of his placement and the general lack of amphibious heroes. * He seems to have a vendetta against ZOMGs if his dialogue is to be believed. * According to two lines of dialogue, he also seems to be aware of the fact that he’s weak against MOABs and purple bloons. Although he is also weak against regrower bloons, they are not mentioned by him. * It is unspecified what type of energy Joule uses, but it is assumed to be ionized plasma. Category:Heroes